


Первый в отряде архангела

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 5-й левел, мини [2]
Category: Dominion (TV), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Graphic Depiction of Trauma, M/M, thinking of suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: — Мы собираемся воевать против Бога? — Бенджамин нехорошо оживился. Даже потухшие было глаза загорелись.





	Первый в отряде архангела

Название: Первый в отряде архангела  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: мини, 3040 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин, архангел Михаил, Дэвид Шепард  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: кроссовер с сериалом "Доминион", графическое описание ранений, упоминание намерения суицида  
Краткое содержание:  
— Мы собираемся воевать против Бога? — Бенджамин нехорошо оживился. Даже потухшие было глаза загорелись.  
Размещение: только после деанона.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Первый в отряде архангела"

 

Дорога была не такой уж длинной. Михаил это знал, он был при Отце, когда тот создавал Гильбоа. И сама-то страна крошечная. Но без крыльев расстояния совсем другие. И как только люди их предолевают. У него получалось с трудом. Он еле тащился, спотыкаясь; от боли в спине совершенно по-человечески кружилась голова.

«Не похож я сейчас на твоего лучшего бойца, Отец». 

Даже потеряв крылья, он не стал смертным. Но не знал, как еще себя назвать. Теперь с ним была новая боль. Острая, унизительная, телесная. Разве не так ее чувствуют люди? 

Прежде с ним такого не случалось. На его счету были уничтоженные города, и никогда он не задавался вопросами. Он крушил недостойных господних подданных без тени сомнения. Но Гильбоа… Искуственная страна, опытный полигон, где Отца почитают не потому, что так велят привычки и старые книги, а потому, что чувствуют Его присутствие. И все равно — как любое сообщество людей на планете — в конце концов и они нарушили Божий план.

Господь хотел идеала, того, что мог бы противопоставить остальному миру — безбожному, забывшему о жертве, впавшему в порок. Которому Он, как ни парадоксально, до сих пор прощал несовершенство. Но это была страна, которую Он сам до краев наполнил благодатью — а ее расплескивали, не заботясь, как воду из лужи. 

«Снова ничего не вышло».

«Но ведь они чтят Тебя как могут. Выполняют Твои заповеди». 

«И все равно они последовали не той дорогой. Их царь снова сбился с пути. Я не вижу смысла продолжать».

Михаил не выдержал.

«Отец, Ты хочешь, чтобы люди были идеальными, когда Сам слепил их из глины?» 

Михаил привык видеть тщету людей: как они строят соломенные города, глупо надеясь, что огня не случится. И только на сей раз задумался: а демонстрировать нижнему творению, которое ничего не может тебе противопоставить, как легко ты можешь смести и скомкать его — это ли не мелочность? Не тщеславие?

От богохульной мысли снова разболелась спина. Он знал, что дорога приведет его в город, где должна быть аптека. Там он сможет хотя бы купить бинтов и перевязать открытые раны, которые сейчас откровенно и непристойно зияли на солнце. Он все еще видел гораздо больше, чем смертные. Захотел бы — узрел бы два бурых провала на спине под плащом. Кровь, кажется, свернулась, образовав два запекшихся круга, но раны еще сочились сукровицей. А болели отчего-то самые кончики крыльев, которых больше не было — как прежде болели после битвы или долгого полета. Ветер поднимал жаркую сухую пыль, бросал в лицо. 

Он мог бы сказать, что не предвидел такой жестокости. Хотя кому, как не ему, знать руку Отца. Его не стали сбрасывать вниз. Просто пригвоздили к столбу. Вряд ли Отец думал, что Михаил, его самый послушный сын, станет вырываться. Он хотел всего лишь удержать его от неправильных мыслей — и наказать за дерзость. 

Михаил снова слышал Его глубокий голос, который проникает в тебя — становится тобой, разрывает изнутри. 

«Уж не хочешь ли ты заменить им Меня? Стать для них Богом»?

Он думал: возможно ли, чтобы Отец настолько его не понимал? Можно ли перестать понимать тех, кого создал Сам?

Все, чего он хотел — защитить этих людей, когда в оставленную Богом страну ринутся те существа, что не выносят Его присутствия. Когда появятся Всадники. Отчего-то считается, что посылает их Отец. Это неверно. Они сами неминуемо появляются в любой земле, от которой Господь отвернет взгляд. Въедут незаметно, так, что пропустит любая разведка. А когда спохватится, будет поздно...

Только люди жалуются на жестокость Господа, ангелу не пристало. Он не жаловался, когда в его крылья вонзались гвозди из небесной стали, взрезая плоть, переламывая тонкие сочленения перьев, так, что намокшие от крови кончики крыльев беспомощно скукожились, дернулись пару раз и замерли. 

Освобождаться ему пришлось самому.  
***

— Ты действительно думаешь, что мы не должны давать им отпор? — Новый король Гильбоа хмурился, разглядывая разложенную на столе карту границы. За спиной его раскрыла крылья гигантская белая бабочка. Это была задумка отца: когда король садился на трон, крылья бабочки обрамляли его, будто своеобразная корона или нимб. Нынешнему монарху, светловолосому и статному, эти крылья тоже шли. Джек поморщился, притворившись, что это от солнца.

— Это похоже на самую обычную стычку с бандитами. Если мы начнем «давать отпор» на каждую такую стычку, мир у нас долго не продержится. Ты ведь этого хотел, когда воцарялся? Мира? 

— Верно, — кивнул король. 

— После того, как ты вернулся из Гефа, только и мечтаешь с ними подраться. Что они с тобой сделали? — оскалился Джек. И тут же пожалел: он не хотел продолжать этот разговор дольше необходимого. Не сегодня. 

— Пожалуй, ты прав. — Дэвид Шепард улыбнулся ему. Улыбка была уже не такой солнечной, как прежде, зато он научился ею реагировать на неудобные вопросы. 

— В любом случае, — Джек сделал шаг от стола, — ты сам должен решать такие вещи. Ты король. Я всего лишь советник. 

— Ты мой брат, — сказал Шепард. Более искренней его улыбка не стала. — И я ценю твои советы. Мы не станем реагировать. Но, пожалуй, я переговорю с премьером Шоу. В частном порядке. Перри, запланируйте мне телефонный звонок в Геф. 

Перри откликнулся на зов со знакомой готовностью. Шепард делал успехи. За несколько месяцев он научился говорить с советниками, с министрами, даже со слугами. Единственной, кто не проникся его шармом до конца, была Томасина. Но и она, хоть и неохотно, подчинялась Шепарду, потому что служила Гильбоа. 

Джек считал, что он сам он уже послужил Гильбоа. И хватит. 

— Приходи вечером с нами поужинать. Мишель по тебе соскучилась.

— Думаю, Мишель сейчас скучать некогда. У нее с близнецами забот по горло. И сегодня вечером я не могу, давай как-нибудь на неделе.

— Опять какой-нибудь смотр? — Дэвид шутливо хлопнул его по груди — и нарочито быстро убрал руку, будто опасаясь запачкать мундир. Мундир у Джека и впрямь был выглажен, пуговицы начищены, как на парад.

— Награждение, — отговорился Джек. — Младшие чины, так что твое присутствие не обязательно.

— Думаю, ты вдохновишь их больше. — Это можно было принять за королевское снисхождение, если бы не тот факт — благополучно огибаемый историками и пресс-секретарями, — что весь прошлый год Давид воевал за Геф. По слухам, воевал так, что генерал Ангус, у которого Дэвид нашел защиту, не желал его отпускать. И если бы не премьер Шоу, возможно, Шепард так и сражался бы под черно-желтым флагом.

Хотя Господь, конечно, не допустил бы этого.

Бог в последнее время выражал свою волю прямо — только это и позволило Джеку продержаться до сегодняшнего дня. Всегда спокойнее, когда точно знаешь, чего от тебя хотят. Знаешь: можешь сколько угодно валяться на полу и колотить ногами и руками, как ребенок, которому так и не купили игрушку. Но в конце-то все равно придется встать, вытереть слезы и пойти. Он и пошел, когда Дэвид, захватив дворец в Шайло, открыл двери комнаты, где его держали. Джек до сих пор не уверен, собирался ли Дэвид застрелить его — или нет. Он бы и не подумал такого о Шепарде — до того, как услышал о его гефских рейдах. Так или иначе, с Джеком была Лулу, обнявшая его, когда вошли солдаты, и на бедняжку ни у кого не поднялась рука. 

И Джек оказался жив, но кроме собственной жизни у него не было ничего. Он смотрел с беспомощной злостью и завистью, как ликует на площади народ, встречая Дэвида. «Сайлас победил тысячи, а Дэвид — десятки тысяч!»

Десятки тысяч — из которых многие были гелвуйцами, раздавленными гусеницами «Голиафов». Но все молчали об этом, и Джек молчал. Потому что с Дэвидом пришли полки, и многие в этих полках говорили с гефским акцентом — но никого это не волновало. 

Джек не знал, где его собственная гвардия, и боялся спросить.

Дэвид вытащил из ссылки Мишель, и они обвенчались тут же, под радостные крики толпы. Дворники потом несколько дней выметали рис и конфетти из придорожной травы и клумб. И Джека, и Розу пригласили на свадьбу. Мать была в пепельно-розовом платье — не траур, но и не праздник. Джек — в парадном мундире, который пришлось срочно перешивать перед церемонией, так сильно он висел. 

Во сне перед коронацией к Джеку явился пророк Сэмюэлс. Джек не видел его мертвым и сперва не поверил, что это видение. 

— Что, хочешь вложить персты в мои раны? — ухмыльнулся пророк. В его усмешке не было злости. Он потянул руку Джека себе за спину, и тот нащупал прорехи в идеально сидящем костюме, а в прорехах — разошедшуюся склизкую, мертвую плоть. И на пальцах, когда он их вытащил, осталось темное, дурно пахнущее. 

— Зачем ты пришел? — тихо спросил Джек. — Он и тебе не дает лежать спокойно? 

— Дэвид будет царствовать, — сказал Сэмюэльс, — а ты будешь при нем вторым. Так предначертано. 

Когда Джек проснулся, на пальцах у него застыла серая гниль. Ему было жаль преподобного, но быть вторым он не собирался. Вымыл руки и стал собирать чемодан. Уходить ему было некому и не с кем, просто инстинктивно хотелось сбежать от боли. Но Дэвид позвал его на первый совет, и на совете Джек увидел, как министры смотрят на нового короля. Шепард уже не был безобидным ретривером, но стая шакалов может порвать и овчарку. Странно, но Дэвид не видел того, что было так очевидно Джеку: что каждый из министров уже прикидывает, какой именно кусок Гильбоа ему дадут отгрызть. Не чуял надвигающейся свары. Должно быть, для этого нужно иметь шакалий нюх. 

И после совета Шепард отшучивался, сверкал детскими голубыми глазами. До Джека вдруг дошло очевидное: парень не умеет править. Должно быть, у него неплохо получалось с гефской вольницей, да и армия его любила. Но Дэвид умел сеять, выпалывать сорняки, собирать кукурузу и ремонтировать машины. И ни одно из этих умений не помогло бы ему во дворце.

Следующей ночью Сэмюэльс снова пришел, сел на кровать и заговорил с ним. Раны его были раскрыты, темные жирные капли расплывались по одеялу. 

— Разве ты не говорил, что не хочешь больше крови? 

«Вы его выбрали королем, а не я», — но слова застряли в горле. Утром Джек отдал одеяло в стирку и остался в Шайло. Стоял одесную короля, не отходил от него на советах. Нашептывал ему в ухо, как надо и как не надо себя вести. Учил тому, что ему всегда казалось прописными истинами. Улыбался, сглатывая горечь — в этом ему не было равных. И научил, кажется. Явившись в последний раз, Сэмюэльс погладил его по голове. 

— Устал?

Джек кивнул. Захотелось зареветь, уткнувшись в колени преподобному. Но тот печально вздохнул, встал и ушел. 

Джек устал; но он все еще был офицером и имел при себе табельное оружие. Нужно только распрощаться с Дэвидом и выйти за пределы дворца. 

— Что ж, до завтра, советник. — Шепард ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Нет; давно уже не ретривер. Еще чуть-чуть, и станет волкодавом. 

— До завтра. — Джек развернулся на каблуках и вышел не оглядываясь. Прошагал по коридорам, миновал оранжерею, где мать высаживала какой уже по счету розовый куст. В конце концов, она тоже по-своему счастлива. 

И он будет счастлив, когда наконец оставит дворец позади, уйдет из-под палящего солнца и от чужих взглядов и снимет пистолет с предохранителя. 

Но сперва он в последний раз наведается в храм.  
***

Наконец Михаил достиг города: блестящей, слепящей на солнце мешанины стекла и камня. Небоскребы тянулись к небу, тщась дотронуться до обители Господней. Машины гудели, люди то огибали Михаила, то, не успев, впиливались в него локтем или боком и невнятно просили прощения. Никто не взглянул на него лишний раз: тут, в столице, кого только не бывает. Михаил заметил на углу зеленый крест аптеки, но не вошел. Что-то звало его дальше. Что-то, о чем он знал только: это не воля Господа, ибо Господь не станет больше диктовать ему Свою волю. 

Город гудел, щебетал, болтал в мобильные телефоны. Кажется, и здесь они не сразу заметят, что Бог от них отвернулся. Пройдет несколько дней или недель, прежде чем они поймут: что-то идет не так. А может, и не поймут, за последнее время привыкнув к своеволию короля и неизбежному гневу небес. 

Хотя от нового монарха они должны бы ждать лучшей жизни.

Усталые ноги несли Михаила все дальше, как если бы он решил обойти весь Шайло и стать свидетелем его падения. Но в кои-то веки он не хотел становиться ни свидетелем, ни, тем более, исполнителем. Может, потому, что Гильбоа рождался на его глазах; но скорее — потому, что Михаилу уже довелось защищать его, ходить в бой вместе с его солдатами. Они не помнили его лица, но он был рядом — впереди, вдохновляя командиров, или позади, прикрывая. 

Он едва не рассмеялся, когда понял, куда направлялся все это время. Огромный храм, построенный Сайласом при восстановлении Шайло, стоял на возвышении; и Михаилу показалось, что он не доберется до дверей. Добрался, но, когда потянул на себя тяжелую створку, затянувшаяся рана на спине разошлась, по спине потекло. 

Его не ударило молнией, не обратило в пепел. Все было гораздо хуже. Господь не поразил его, потому что здесь, в храме, уже не было Господа. 

Но, по крайней мере, здесь была тень. 

Михаил медленно, кряхтя опустился на скамью. Отчего-то, пока он шел, боль была терпимой, но стоило присесть, как она навалилась на него безжалостно, словно на смертного. Он все-таки смог не застонать. 

Он был тут не один; на передней скамье сидел человек в военной форме и вполголоса молился. 

Михаил знал его. Принц, сын погибшего короля, неизвестно почему неугодный Отцу. Сражался за Отцовские земли он не хуже других. Михаилу уже приходилось раскрывать над ним крылья, защищая от снайпера или случайной пули. 

Человек бросил на него равнодушный, чуть раздосадованный взгляд. Видно, не ожидал, что придут мешать его молитве. 

Впрочем, это и на молитву не походило.

— Все теперь так, как ты хочешь. Дэвид правит Гильбоа. Раз уж ему предначертано. Министры смотрят ему в рот. Мне здесь больше делать нечего. 

— Бог тебя не слышит, — сообщил ему Михаил. Нельзя вмешиваться в чужой разговор с Богом, но сейчас мальчишка — принц — говорил уже не с Богом, а с пустотой. Со звездами, намалеванными краской на потолке храма — вместо неба. 

Поток слов прервался. Как-то очень обреченно парень сказал:

— А Он меня никогда не слышал. Как бы я ни взывал. Я и не с Ним разговариваю.

— С кем же?

— С человеком, который когда-то служил в этом храме. Теперь его нет. 

Михаил разглядел пистолет под полой его кителя. Китель был парадным, как будто принц собирался на праздник. Или в последнюю безнадежную битву. Михаил вздохнул и обнаружил, что парень — Джек Бенджамин — сам уставился на один из его ножей, которые он забыл прикрыть плащом. 

— А ты принес оружие в дом Божий. 

— Ты тоже, — сказал Михаил. 

Принц нахмурился.

— И тебе придется использовать его не так, как собирался, — Михаил произнес это мягко. То, что Бенджамин хотел сделать — грех, но его усталости невозможно было не чувствовать. Даже на расстоянии. А теперь он еще не скоро отдохнет. 

— Откуда ты знаешь… — Бенджамин прервался и встал. — Извини. Сегодня принц не рад компании. 

— Так же, как я использую свое, — сказал Михаил, не двинувшись. — Для защиты Гильбоа.

Бенджамин обернулся.

— Я больше ничего не хочу слышать о Гильбоа. Или о Боге. Мне оба вот тут, — он чиркнул рукой по горлу.

— Боюсь, о Боге мы здесь теперь долго не услышим, — глухо произнес Михаил. Бенджамин замедлил шаг, но не остановился. Михаил ждал. У него перед глазами расплывались огоньки свечей. Каблуки Джека гулко стучали по каменным плитам. Потом звук оборвался. 

— Что это еще такое. Это твоя кровь? Ты ранен?

По белому мрамору пола четкой дорожкой шли темные капли. По этой дорожке Бенджамин и вернулся к нему. И тогда Михаил впервые ощутил чувство, так знакомое людям: надежду. 

— Да у тебя вся спина в крови. — Руки принца зависли над ранами — и опустились, боясь причинить боль. — Что случилось? На тебя напали?

— Нет. Я проявил... неповиновение.

— Ну надо же, как знакомо. Я помню тебя. Откуда?

— Мы сражались вместе, — сказал Михаил. 

— Когда? Ты не был... — принц осекся, потому что Михаил положил руку поверх его ладони и поднял на него взгляд. — Да. Верно. 

— Тогда я был лучшим бойцом, чем сейчас. Но сейчас у нас нет выхода. 

Бенджамин сам довел его до ближайшей к храму аптеки. Очевидно, там знали и уважали принца, потому что аптекарь без слов выдал все, что тот просил, провел их в подсобку и оставил одних. Из маленького открытого окна шел запах реки, перебивая вонь лекарств. С прогулочного корабля неслась музыка. 

— Ты... — пробормотал Джек. — Тебя зашивать надо. Ты точно не хочешь к врачу? Ладно. Терпи. 

Запахло спиртом. От холодного прикосновения к спине Михаил инстинктивно попытался свести крылья и едва не закричал. Но только ощутив, как игла впивается в кожу, он понял, насколько стал бесполезен. Как ему сражаться, если он привык не думая доверять крыльям? Как ему защитить тех, кто пойдет в бой, если он не способен отразить пулю? Как прикрыть хотя бы вот этого — незадачливого усталого принца? 

— У тебя тут… — Он обернулся. Бенджамин, закусив губу, разглядывал сломанное черное перо. — Прилипло к ране. 

— Осторожнее. Сохрани его, — велел Михаил. 

И все же у него остались ножи, умение драться, а главное — знание о том, что будет. 

— Что случилось? — спросил его Джек, зашивая прореху от второго крыла. Руки его двигались бережно, скупо. Он явно не в первый раз занимался чужими ранами. — Что-то совсем плохое, да?

— Господь ушел. Оставил ваш мир. 

— Но ведь мы делали все, что он приказывал! 

— Я говорил Ему об этом. 

— И потому Он сотворил с тобой такое? 

Михаил покачал головой. 

— И что теперь будет? 

Он вздохнул и снова взял Бенджамина за руку. 

— Закрой глаза. 

Ему не хотелось показывать этого принцу. Тот уже достаточно видел. Но так — проще. Веки Бенджамина дрожали, когда Михаил показывал ему то, что бывает после нашествия Всадников. Города и поля в огне, орущий от голода тощий скот, на бесхозных улицах — вздувшиеся, покрытые пятнами трупы, облепленные почему-то не мухами, а бабочками. 

Ветер колыхал занавеску на окне подсобки; на корабле разухабистую песню сменила нежная баллада. Бенджамин открыл глаза. У него дрожали губы, а ресницы стали влажными. 

— Преподобный мне об этом не говорил, — сказал он наконец. 

— Преподобный, наверное, и не хотел, чтобы ты это видел. 

Думал, что ты уйдешь, пока не началось… 

— Я здесь, чтобы не допустить этого. Чтобы защитить Гильбоа. 

— Мы собираемся воевать против Бога? — Бенджамин нехорошо оживился. Даже потухшие было глаза загорелись. 

«Никто не может воевать против Бога», — едва не сказал он. Но не хотелось, чтобы Бенджамин снова задумался о том, о чем думал до прихода в храм. 

— Мы совершенно точно будем сражаться против его воли.

— Люди не пойдут за мной.

— Пойдут. Не сейчас, чуть позже. Когда поймут, что мы — их единственная защита. 

— Что ж, — Бенджамин перерезал хирургическую нить, выпрямился, упрямо выставил вперед подбородок. — Записывай меня. 

— Считай, что уже записал. — Гордость, насколько знал Михаил, тоже была греховным чувством, но он не мог ее не испытывать. — Будешь первым в отряде архангела.


End file.
